Just A Dream
by CinematicDreamer
Summary: Stefan and Caroline were the best of friends growing up. They fell for one another and finally confess their feelings. But what happens when Stefan leaves for the war. (Sorry I'm not the best at descriptions, guess you'll just have to read to find out more!)


**Inspired by Carrie Underwood song "Just a Dream"**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

 **Outline: Stefan and Caroline were the best of friends growing up. They fell slowly for one another and finally confess their feelings. But what happens when Stefan leaves for the war and doesn't come home. (Sorry I'm not the best at descriptions, guess you'll just have to read to find out more!)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 ** _1864_**

 _Dear Journal,_

 _My father can be a brute of a man but there is something to be said of his generosity when he sees an unfortunate soul in need. Such is the case of young Katherine Pierce whose home caught fire in the early morning hours leaving her orphaned. She's been with us for over a week now and she has such sweet spirit; much like the sister I've always longed to have._

 _Damon has returned home and she's taken to him like a moth to a flame. They act so giddy and flirtatious around one another. Although, there have been times where I must question her loyalty. She tends to be a bit too friendly to me at times. I can see how jealous it makes Damon to which I assure him there is not, nor will there ever be, anything but a brotherly fondness towards her._

 _There is one person who does not seem to take to Katherine… my dear friend Caroline Forbes. There has been a tension between the two women like none I've ever felt before. It's almost territorial. Caroline surely has nothing to worry about. I've been in love with my childhood best friend for as long as I can remember. From the days of playing in the yard while our fathers dealt with the latest news at the Mystical Falls council meetings to this very day._

 _I feel the time has come to tell her how I truly feel. There's no time to waste now; what with my being drafted…soon I will have to leave and the time to reveal my heart will have passed._

Stefan stops writing when he hears a knock on the door. He's been expecting Caroline all morning. They have plans to go for a walk before he has to leave for the war. He gets up to head for the door but it seems someone has beaten him to it.

"Hello, Caroline." Katherine greets her cheerfully. "What are you doing at the manor at such an early hour?"

"I'm here to fetch Stefan. We're…" Caroline starts but is interrupted.

"…Going for a walk through the gardens. It's a lovely day for it, don't you think?" Stefan finishes.

"It is. The day is just wonderful." Katherine replies, placing her hand on Stefan's forearm.

He has to say, it makes him a tad uncomfortable. Stefan looks from his arm where Katherine's hand rests, up to Caroline's face and sees her eyes aglow with what looks to be… jealousy? He relishes in the thought.

"We should be going." Caroline says with a bit of bite.

"We shall" Replies Stefan as her breezes past Katherine out the front door.

When they walk a little further down the drive Stefan decides to ask Caroline what came over her a moment ago with Katherine.

"What might I ask was that all about?"

"What?" Caroline questions.

"You seemed a little tense back there."

"She just seems a little off. She claims to be in love with Damon yet at every turn she finds some way to be close to you. You don't find it a bit odd?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a little jealous, my dear." Stefan teases with a smirk and a wink.

Caroline blushes and hopes he didn't catch it… He did. She decides a change of subject is in order.

"So, you'll be leaving to fight the good fight soon. Are you worried?"

Stefan sighs; the only thing he's worried about is not gathering enough courage to tell her how he feels before he leaves.

"I worry that I'll leave things undone."

"That's understandable." Caroline murmurs.

Stefan stops and grabs both of her hands and faces her. He takes a deep breath to try and steady his racing heart and slow his words so they don't jumble.

"Caroline, I…" Stefan starts.

"Wait. Just… wait." Caroline jumps in. "I have to get this off my chest or I won't be able to live with myself if anything happens to you. I've been meaning to say this to you for quite a while and the timing has never seemed right, and I'm sorry to be so forward but… I love you… I've been in love with you since we were just children. I know that sounds insane… to know that soon, but I did. And you don't have to say it back or say anything for that matter but I just had to say it before…" Caroline started to ramble off.

Stefan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Caroline loves him. She really loves him! All this time he thought it was one sided and she was harboring the same secret feelings that he was.

"Well? " Caroline asks, snapping Stefan back to reality.

A smile slowly crept onto Stefan's face as he stared down at her. She looked so cute when she's nervous. He couldn't take the agony any longer. He leaned in and crashed his lip into hers with a passion he didn't know he possessed. It took her by surprise but not long thereafter she was kissing him back with just as much enthusiasm. When they finally pulled apart they were breathless.

"I love you, too. More than you could ever imagine." Stefan said with a shaky breath.

"Well, if that kiss was any indication I can completely imagine."

Stefan cups Caroline's face and rests his forehead against hers. "Listen, I don't care how long I'm gone… I'm going to write you every single day. But you have to promise me one thing…"

"Anything."Caroline quickly replies.

"Say you'll wait for me? Say you'll be mine forever?" Stefan pulls a small ring out of his pocket. It was his mother's; an intricately woven white gold band with a lapis lazuli stone in the center.

Caroline gasps in surprise. "Of course. I would wait forever for you!"

Stefan slips the ring onto her finger and kisses her once more. He can't wait to see what this life has in store for them.

* * *

 **A.N: I know that a proposal seems very quick but we have to remember that in those times things were different. I hope you enjoyed the first installment of many. Please leave a review and stay tuned!**


End file.
